This disclosure relates to impingement cooling for a component of a gas turbine engine, and more particularly to a seal arrangement having one or more ridges for cooling augmentation.
Gas turbine engines can include a fan for propulsion air and to cool components. The fan also delivers air into a core engine where it is compressed. The compressed air is then delivered into a combustion section, where it is mixed with fuel and ignited. The combustion gas expands downstream over and drives turbine blades. Static vanes are positioned adjacent to the turbine blades to control the flow of the products of combustion. The blades and vanes are subject to extreme heat, and thus cooling schemes are utilized for each.
Adjacent blades or vanes are distributed to define leakage gaps at adjacent mate faces. Cooling airflow is communicated through the leakage gaps to cool surfaces of the mate faces.